Gudōdama
|Zdjęcie=Madara_Jinchuriki.png |Kanji=求道玉 |Nienazwane=No |Rōmaji=Gudōdama |Dosłowna polska=Kula Szukająca Prawdy |Inne nazwy= |Jutsu macierzyste=Rikudō Senjutsu |Klasyfikacja=Umiejętności ogoniastych bestii, Senjutsu |Klasa=Ofensywna, Defensywna, Uzupełniająca |Zasięg=Krótki, Średni, Daleki |Właściciel=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, Shinju |Manga=638 |Shippūden=No |Występuje w=Manga }} to sfery czarnej, plastycznej czakry, które składają się co najmniej z czterech różnych transformacji natury jak również z energii naturalnej''Naruto'' rozdział 666, strona 6''Naruto'' rozdział 673, strona 13 Są one zdolne do negowania ninjutsu. Użycie Te kule czarnej czakry są bardzo uniwersalne i mogą być używane w celach ofensywnych, defensywnych i uzupełniających. Obito może użyć ich by przebiły się przez otwory w jego dłoniach, by stały się ostrzami, owinęły się wokół niego i działały jako tarcza oraz wystrzelić je by trafić przeciwnika, niszcząc wszystko czego dotkną. Mogą być również używane do przechwycenia przeciwników. Można zmienić je w bardziej wyrafinowane bronie, takie jak shakujō.Naruto rozdział 640, strona 12 Według Hiruzena podczas jego analizy tej umiejętności, technika działa na podobnej zasadzie co Uwolnienie Pyłu, ale na wyższy poziom w zakresie transformacji kształtu, co pozwala wykorzystywać ją do celów ofensywnych lub obronnych.Naruto rozdział 639, strony 7-9 Hiruzen zauważa również, że przewyższa zarówno Kekkei Genkai i Kekkei Tōta. Gdy Obito Uchiha przejął kontrolę nad Dziesięcioogoniastym, Tobirama Senju stwierdził, że technika ta może obejmować Uwolnienie Yin-Yang, dzięki czemu może zanegować wszystkie ninjutsu. Zauważa również, że jeśli technika trafi wskrzeszone osoby, ich obrażenia nie wyleczą się i mogą zginąć bez względu na ich nieśmiertelność. Jednakże, aby zanegować wszystkie ninjutsu, użytkownik musi być skupiony, jak pokazano, gdy Obito zaatakował Tobiramę i Hiruzena zanim zdobył kontrolę nad Dziesięcioogoniastym, to byli w stanie się zregenerować. Mógł też używać ich jako substytutu odbiorników czakry, strzelając im w sześciu kierunkach jego MusekiyōjinNaruto rozdział 643 i stworzyć Miecz Nunoboko.Naruto rozdział 651 Ostatecznie, technika może byc również wykorzystywane do tworzenia ogromnych wybuchów, które pochodzą z substancji przez szybko rozwijający się jej kształt, śmiertelny atak, który może być użyty przez przyczepienie plastycznej czakry w kształcie kuli do przeciwnika. Technika ta jest bardzo wytrzymała, przyjmując najpotężniejsze ataki. Dotychczas tylko Might Guy, po otwarciu wszystkich Ośmiu Wewnętrznych Bram oraz Naruto, w Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii Mędrca, uderzając ją ich technikami Wieczornego Słonia i Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii wzmocnioną senjutsu, mogli zniszczyć czakrę w kształcie tarczy.Naruto rozdział 669, strony 15-16''Naruto'' rozdział 649, strony 4-5 Warianty Kształtu Ta technika może być używana w różnych kształtach do odpowiednich celów. Ten-Tails Chakra Technique.png|Wariant Defensywny. Ten-Tails chakra orbs.png|Normalny kształt i ostrze. Obito overwhelms Saru.png|Lanca. Obito's new form.png|Shakujō. Obito Chakra Reciever.png|Wariant Odbiornika Czakry Obito stops Sasuke and Naruto.png|Wariant Rąk Czakry. Nunoboko.png|Miecz Nunoboko. Obito on the defensive.png|Miecz i Tarcza. Naruto New Jinchuriki Mode.png|Wariant Kija. Wady Według Hiruzena istnieje ograniczenie czasu trwania transformacji kształtu. Według Minato, użytkownik może sterować czakrą tylko w zasięgu 70 metrów od swojej lokalizacji. Zauważył również, że czakra po prostu istnieje, i nie może być wyłączona. Po zobaczeniu efektów techniki nasączonej energią naturalną Gamakichiego na Obito, Naruto i Tobirama odkryli, że broń z czakry jest niezdolna do negowania senjutsu. Pokazano także, że gdy broń z czakry wejdzie w bezpośredni kontakt z techniką opartą na energii naturalnej jej forma zostaje zakłócona.Naruto rozdział 642 Źródła